ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard FM's Top 50,000 Songs of All Time
The Hard FM's Top 50,000 Songs of All Time was the poll of the most active rock, AOR, hard rock and heavy metal songs, according to listeners of the Australian radio station Hard FM. BuzzFeed campaigned for P!nk's song "So What" as a protest against Hard FM's exclusion of the song from their longest top list of songs. Unfortunately, the track was eventually disqualified and being pulled from the countdown for good as well as "Move Like Jagger" by Maroon 5, "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry, "Love Story" by Taylor Swift and "Shallow" by Lady GaGa and Bradley Cooper due to radio conflicts against KIIS Network, Hit Network and NOVA Entertainment. Full list 1-1000 1001-2000 2001-3000 3000-4000 4001-5000 5001-6000 6001-7000 7001-8000 8001-9000 9000-10,000 Development/Mentioned Songs * Another Day in Paradise - Phil Collins (1989) * Armageddon - Bathory (1984) * Battle Hymns - Manowar (1982) * Cocaine - Eric Clapton (1978) * Go - Mammoth Mammoth (2012) * Lookin' Down The Barrel - Mammoth Mammoth (2015) * Sick (Of Being Sick) - Mammoth Mammoth (2016) * Sittin Pretty - Mammoth Mammoth (2013) * Sleepwalker - Mammoth Mammoth (2017) * Spellbound - Mammoth Mammoth (2017) * Valhalla Lights - World On Fire * The Silencio - Same But Different * Snake Mountain - The Burden * Massic - The Herder * Captives - Paint It Blue * Circles - Dream Sequence * Circles - Breaker * Royal Artillery - 2448 * Goatzilla - Drop Bear * Street Pieces - Cthulhu * REDSTARBORN - The Threshing Floor * RedStarBorn - Electricity * Port Royal - Don't You Forget About Me * Port Royal - Baby Don't Know * Smoking Martha - What's Her Name * Smoking Martha - Stranger Things * Being Jane Lane - Be Okay * Baltimore Gun Club - Archangel *N.I.B. - Black Sabbath *Creeping Death - Metallica *Rime of the Ancient Mariner - Iron Maiden *Black Metal - Venom *Seasons in the Abyss - Slayer *Halloween - Helloween *Freezing Moon - Mayhem *Mr. Crowley - Ozzy Osbourne *Queen of the Reich - Queensryche *Metropolis Part I - Dream Theater *Into the Void - Black Sabbath *The Four Horsemen - Metallica *The Philosopher - Death *Fear Of The Dark - Iron Maiden *Pull Me Under - Dream Theater *I am the Black Wizards - Emperor *Bonded by Blood - Exodus *Hammer Smashed Face - Cannibal Corpse *Battle Hymn - Manowar *Over The Mountain - Ozzy Osbourne *Powerslave - Iron Maiden *Keeper of the Seven Keys - Helloween *A Fine Day to Die - Bathory *Heartwork - Carcass *The Last In Line - Dio *South Of Heaven - Slayer *Transilvanian Hunger - Darkthrone *Sweet Leaf - Black Sabbath *Eyes of a Stranger - Queensrÿche *Killers - Iron Maiden *Screaming For Vengeance - Judas Priest *Guardian - Fates Warning *The Exorcist - Possessed *Kill The King - Rainbow *Crystal Mountain - Death *Wasted Years - Iron Maiden *Elimination - Overkill *Blackwater Park - Opeth *Blinded By Fear - At the Gates *Divine Wings of Tragedy - Symphony X *Neon Knights - Black Sabbath *Evil - Mercyful Fate *Tornado of Souls- Megadeth *Over the Wall - Testament *Solitude - Candlemass *Nightfall - Blind Guardian *Jesu Død - Burzum *Chapel of Ghouls - Morbid Angel *Smokin' - Boston *Rock and Roll Fantasy - Bad Company *501: Working For The Weekend - Loverboy *500: Won't Get Fooled Again - The Who *499: The Right Time - Hoodoo Gurus *498: Promised You A Miracle - Simple Minds *497: The Zephyr Song - Red Hot Chili Peppers *496: Shout - Tears For Fears *495: Interstate Love Song - Stone Temple Pilots *494: Rosanna - Toto *493: Like A Stone - Audioslave *492: Relax - Frankie Goes To Hollywood *491: Fly Away - Lenny Kravitz *490: Girl U Want - Devo *489: 1979 - Smashing Pumpkins *488: Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Queen *487: Soul Revival - Johnny Diesel and The Injectors *486: Sunsets - Powderfinger *485: One Word - Baby Animals *484: It's In The Way That You Use It - Eric Clapton *483: Mr Brightside - The Killers *482: Blue Monday '88 - New Order *481: Who Are You - The Who *480: What I Like About You - The Romantics *479: Californication - Red Hot Chili Peppers *478: A Matter Of Trust - Billy Joel *477: The Greatest View - Silverchair *476: Before Too Long - Paul Kelly and The Coloured Girls *475: I Alone - Live *474: Jet Airliner - The Steve Miller Band *473: Are You Gonna Be My Girl - Jet *472: Let's Dance - David Bowie *471: Remedy - Black Crowes *470: In Between Days - The Cure *469: Sharp Dressed Man - ZZ Top *468: Let It Be - The Beatles *467: Why Can't This Be Love - Van Halen *466: The Sweetest Thing - U2 *465: Dancing On The Jetty - INXS *464: Wind Of Change - Scorpions *463: What's My Age Again? - Blink-182 *462: Glittering Prize - Simple Minds *461: I Need A Lover - John Mellencamp *460: It's The End Of The World As We Know It - R.E.M. *459: Janie's Got A Gun - Aerosmith *458: Call Me - Blondie *457: Here I Go Again - Whitesnake *456: Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go!) - Garbage *455: In These Arms - Bon Jovi *454: Now We're Getting Somewhere - Crowded House *453: Numb - Linkin Park *452: White Wedding - Billy Idol *451: (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction - The Rolling Stones *450: All Over You - Live *449: Sledgehammer - Peter Gabriel *448: Runaway Train - Soul Asylum *447: Oh Sherrie - Steve Perry *446: Scar Tissue - Red Hot Chili Peppers *445: Rocket - Def Leppard *444: Don't Stop - Fleetwood Mac *443: Alone With You - The Sunnyboys *442: The Best Thing - Boom Crash Opera *441: Come Out and Play (Keep 'Em Separated) - The Offspring *440: All Fired Up - Pat Benatar *439: Private Idaho - The B-52's *438: Disappear - INXS *437: Purple Rain - Prince *436: This Is A Call - Foo Fighters *435: Centerfold - J. Geils Band *434: Bittersweet - Hoodoo Gurus *433: Beautiful Day - U2 *432: Blister In The Sun - Violent Femmes *431: Hey Jude - The Beatles *430: Use Somebody - Kings Of Leon *429: Orange Crush - R.E.M. *428: Shivers - Screaming Jets *427: Whip It - Devo *426: Pour Some Sugar On Me - Def Leppard *425: The World I Know - Collective Soul *424: Just Like Fire Would - The Saints *423: Can't Stop - Red Hot Chili Peppers *422: Come On Eileen - Dexys Midnight Runners *421: Love Her Madly - The Doors *420: Check It Out - John Mellencamp *419: Easy - Faith No More *418: I Remember You - Skid Row *417: Short Skirt/Long Jacket - Cake *416: Don't Speak - No Doubt *415: King Of The Mountain - Midnight Oil *414: Burning Down The House (Live) - Talking Heads *413: Saturday Night - Cold Chisel *412: Only Happy When It Rains - Garbage *411: So Far Away - Dire Straits *410: All Torn Down - The Living End *409: Roxanne - The Police *408: Angel of Harlem - U2 *407: Sex On Fire - Kings Of Leon *406: Kashmir - Led Zeppelin *405: Disarm - Smashing Pumpkins *404: In A Big Country - Big Country *403: Cry In Shame - Johnny Diesel and The Injectors *402: My Best Friend's Girl - The Cars *401: Every You, Every Me - Placebo *400: London Calling - The Clash *399: When Doves Cry - Prince *398: Do You See What I See - Hunters & Collectors *397: Bring Me To Life - Evanescence *396: China Girl - David Bowie *395: American Idiot - Green Day *394: I Won't Back Down - Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers *393: Bad To The Bone - George Thorogood *392: Hold The Line - Toto *391: Song 2 - Blur *390: The Flame - Cheap Trick *389: Tusk - Fleetwood Mac *388: Desire - U2 *387: What About Me - Moving Pictures *386: Self Esteem - The Offspring *385: You Give Love A Bad Name - Bon Jovi *384: Psycho Killer (Live) - Talking Heads *383: Chemical Heart - Grinspoon *382: Kosciusko - Midnight Oil *381: Ana's Song (Open Fire) - Silverchair *380: Something So Strong - Crowded House *379: Under The Bridge - Red Hot Chili Peppers *378: Dude (Looks Like A Lady) - Aerosmith *377: Blinded By The Light - Manfred Mann's Earth Band *376: Rock The Casbah - The Clash *374: Glory Days - Bruce Springsteen *373: Who Can It Be Now - Men At Work *372: All I Want Is You - U2 *371: What I've Done - Linkin Park *370: Money - Pink Floyd *369: Turn A Blind Eye - Hunters & Collectors *368: Jack And Diane - John Mellencamp *367: Shine - Collective Soul *366: I Want To Break Free - Queen *365: Generator - Foo Fighters *364: Roadhouse Blues - The Doors *363: Safety Dance - Men Without Hats *362: Dammit (Growing Up) - Blink-182 *361: To Her Door - Paul Kelly *360: Rush You - Baby Animals *359: Handle With Care - Traveling Wilburys *358: Barbados - Models *357: Losing My Religion - R.E.M. *356: I Will Follow - U2 *355: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls *354: Walls - Flowers *353: My Friends - Red Hot Chili Peppers *351: Bitter Sweet Symphony - The Verve *350: Bad Medicine - Bon Jovi *349: Straight Lines - Silverchair *348: I See Red - Split Enz *347: Edge Of Seventeen - Stevie Nicks *346: Already Gone - Powderfinger *345: Just Keep Walking - INXS *344: Ironic - Alanis Morissette *343: Legs - ZZ Top *342: Simply Irresistable - Robert Palmer *341: Immigrant Song - Led Zeppelin *340: I'm On Fire - Bruce Springsteen *339: Painless - Baby Animals *338: Mean To Me - Crowded House *337: Every Rose Has Its Thorn - Poison *336: Master Blaster (Jammin') - Stevie Wonder *335: Like, Wow - Wipeout - Hoodoo Gurus *334: Drive - The Cars *333: Zombie - The Cranberries *332: Sounds Of Then - GANGgajang *331: Boys In Town - Divinyls *330: Heroes - David Bowie *329: St. Elmo's Fire (Man In Motion) - John Parr *328: Seven Wonders - Fleetwood Mac *327: Ride The Night Away - Jimmy Barnes *326: Hotel California - Eagles *325: Dreamworld - Midnight Oil *324: Gravity - The Superjesus *323: Every Breath You Take - The Police *322: Bullet With Butterfly Wings - Smashing Pumpkins *321: Underneath The Radar - Underworld *320: Things Don't Seem - Australian Crawl *319: Sure Know Something - Kiss *318: Better Get A Lawyer - The Cruel Sea *317: Solid Rock - Goanna *316: Jump - Van Halen *315: Fortunate Son - Creedence Clearwater Revival *314: From The Sea - Eskimo Joe *313: Copperhead Road - Steve Earle *312: Hitchin' A Ride - Green Day *311: Addicted To Love - Robert Palmer *310: D.A.F. - Powderfinger *309: And She Was - Talking Heads *308: Blaze Of Glory - Bon Jovi *307: I'd Die To Be With You Tonight - Jimmy Barnes *306: The Streets Of Your Town - The Go Betweens *305: Hard To Handle - Black Crowes *304: Taylor - Jack Johnson *303: Evie (Parts 1, 2 and 3) - Stevie Wright *302: Black - Pearl Jam *300: 3 A.M. - Matchbox 20 *299: What's My Scene - Hoodoo Gurus *298: Let's Go - The Cars *297: On My Mind - Powderfinger *296: Don't Dream It's Over - Crowded House *295: Pretty Fly (For A White Guy) - The Offspring *294: Six Months In A Leaky Boat - Split Enz *293: The Impression That I Get - The Mighty Mighty Bosstones *292: Start me up - The Rolling Stones *291: Heaven - Bryan Adams *290: Space Oddity - David Bowie *289: And We Danced - The Hooters *288: Devil Inside - INXS *287: (Absolutely) Story Of A Girl - Ninedays *286: With A Little Help From My Friends - Joe Cocker *285: Don't Cry - Guns N' Roses *284: More Than This - Roxy Music *283: Atomic - Blondie *282: No Woman No Cry - Bob Marley And The Wailers *281: Champagne Supernova - Oasis *280: Best Of Both Worlds - Midnight Oil *279: Why Can't I Be You - The Cure *278: Dumb Things - Paul Kelly and The Messengers *277: Early Warning - Baby Animals *276: Be Good Johnny - Men At Work *275: Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse *274: Are You Gonna Go My Way - Lenny Kravitz *273: You May Be Right - Billy Joel *272: Touch Peel And Stand - Days Of The New *271: Better Be Home Soon - Crowded House *270: The Middle - Jimmy Eat World *269: Good Times - INXS & Jimmy Barnes *268: Mrs. Robinson - The Lemonheads *267: I Heard It Through The Grapevine - Creedence Clearwater Revival *266: Ship Of Fools - World Party *265: By The Way - Red Hot Chili Peppers *264: Out Of Mind Out Of Sight - Models *263: Ego (Is Not A Dirty Word) - Skyhooks *262: I Got You - Split Enz *261: Born In The U.S.A - Bruce Springsteen *260: Drops Of Jupiter (Tell Me) - Train *259: Love Bites - Def Leppard *258: Everybody Wants To Rule The World - Tears For Fears *257: Last Kiss - Pearl Jam *256: We Can Get Together - Flowers *255: Candy - Iggy Pop feat. Kate Pierson from The B-52's *254: No One Knows - Queens Of The Stone Age *253: You Might Think - The Cars *252: Smooth Criminal - Alien Ant Farm *251: Kiss The Dirt (Falling Down The Mountain) - INXS *250: Once In A Lifetime - Talking Heads *249: Ashes To Ashes - Faith No More *248: Come Said The Boy - Mondo Rock *247: Run To Paradise - Choirboys *246: Take A Picture - Filter *245: When The River Runs Dry - Hunters & Collectors *244: Rocket Man - Elton John *243: Dreams - Van Halen *242: My Happiness - Powderfinger *241: Helping hand - Screaming Jets *240: Little Lion Man - Mumford and Sons *239: Bow River - Cold Chisel *238: Summer Of '69 - Bryan Adams *237: Black Hole Sun - Soundgarden *236: Owner of a Lonely Heart - Yes *235: Creep - Radiohead *234: Africa - Toto *233: Life Is A Highway - Tom Cochrane *232: Best Of You - Foo Fighters *231: Flesh For Fantasy - Billy Idol *230: Wish You Were Here - Pink Floyd *229: Fashion - David Bowie *228: Take Me Back - Noiseworks *227: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) - Eurythmics *226: Longview - Green Day *225: Message To My Girl - Split Enz *224: Even Better Than The Real Thing - U2 *223: Runnin' Down A Dream - Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers *222: Riders On The Storm - The Doors *221: Blue Sky Mine - Midnight Oil *220: Laid - James *218: Don't Look Back In Anger - Oasis *217: Senses Working Overtime - XTC *215: Harder To Breathe - Maroon 5 *214: Original Sin - INXS *213: Big Time - Peter Gabriel *212: Comfortably Numb - Pink Floyd *211: Otherside - Red Hot Chili Peppers *210: Walk Of Life - Dire Straits *209: Seether - Veruca Salt *208: Black Dog - Led Zeppelin *207: One Step Ahead - Split Enz *206: Today - Smashing Pumpkins *205: Alive and Kicking - Simple Minds *204: Just Like Paradise - David Lee Roth *203: Passenger - Powderfinger *202: Last Nite - The Strokes *201: Everywhere - Fleetwood Mac *200: Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me - U2 *199: Modern Love - David Bowie *198: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy *197: Dreams - The Cranberries *196: Dead Heart - Midnight Oil *195: Better Man - Pearl Jam *194: Love Will Tear Us Apart - Joy Division *193: Driving Wheels - Jimmy Barnes *192: Bennie And The Jets - Elton John *191: House Of Fun - Madness *190: Who Made Who - AC/DC *189: Dakota - Stereophonics *188: If You Want My Love - Cheap Trick *187: Plush - Stone Temple Pilots *186: She Drives Me Crazy - Fine Young Cannibals *185: More Than A Feeling - Boston *184: Baby Did A Bad Bad Thing - Chris Isaak *183: The Stroke - Billy Squier *182: The Man Who Sold The World - Nirvana *181: Missing You - John Waite *180: Wanted Dead Or Alive - Bon Jovi *179: Radio Ga Ga - Queen *178: Comedown - Bush *177: Imagine - John Lennon *176: Listen Like Thieves - INXS *175: These Days - Powderfinger *174: Working Class Man - Jimmy Barnes *173: You Get What You Give - New Radicals *171: Errol - Australian Crawl *170: (I Just) Died In Your Arms Tonight - Cutting Crew *169: Knockin' On Heaven's Door - Guns N' Roses *168: April Sun In Cuba - Dragon *167: Mysterious Ways - U2 *165: Love In An Elevator - Aerosmith *163: Breakfast At Sweethearts - Cold Chisel *160: Rev It Up - Jerry Harrison *158: Don't Need Love - Johnny Diesel and The Injectors *157: Echo Beach - Martha and the Muffins *152: Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting - Elton John *149: What You Need - INXS *146: The Distance - Cake *143: Midnight Blue - Lou Gramm *138: Miss Freelove '69 - Hoodoo Gurus *137: Like The Way I Do - Melissa Etheridge *135: Stay - Oingo Boingo *133: New Years day - U2 *132: No Such Thing - John Mayer *121: Walking In Memphis - Marc Cohn *118: Don't Lose My Number - Phil Collins *114: Gone Away - The Offspring *94: Breaking The Girl - Red Hot Chili Peppers *91: No Second Prize - Jimmy Barnes *89: Pride (In The Name Of Love) - U2 *86: About A Girl (Acoustic) - Nirvana *82: Daughter - Pearl Jam *78: Mascara - Killing Heidi *54: Time Of Your Life (Good Riddance) - Green Day Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:Incomplete pages